


[间之楔同人]Two Moons over Tanagura 下部 (19-20) 完

by siesie7



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siesie7/pseuds/siesie7





	[间之楔同人]Two Moons over Tanagura 下部 (19-20) 完

XIX. BRINK

 

Iason从会议厅走出来，独自穿过32楼的玻璃走廊。外面十点半的太阳正暖和，照得地面一片雪白，Iason向外眺望了一下城市的景色，没有停下脚步。  
在接近办公室门口的地方遇见Raoul，对方很有默契地点头问候，两人走进了门。  
“提前回来了？”Raoul坐下，“看来一切顺利？”  
“一切顺利。”Iason说着，却没有也坐下，而是站在窗前若有所思。  
“不过有点蹊跷，”Raoul不打算绕圈子，“Jupiter派你亲自去。”  
Iason回头看了看Raoul。  
“听说你在Aratia见过Riki？当时还有什么人见过他？”  
“没有别人。我也警告过他不要让别人见到他。”Raoul一边说一边察言观色，“出什么问题了？”  
Iason沉默了几秒钟，“没什么，只是我也觉得蹊跷而已。”  
“去西区的事？”  
“Matison把机密卖到YS-43的事，他早就知道。”  
Raoul一时跟不上Iason的跳转的话锋，“早就知道？”  
“确切讲，Matison只是用来拖YS-43下水的工具而已。”  
“你是说他泄漏资料不是43指使的？”  
“是他们指使的，但是搭桥的……是我们。”  
Raoul屏住气息。  
“现在新任的YS-43执掌官与早些年的星际自由组织有牵连，这些人在Amoi被镇压之后一部分逃往了外星。Jupiter对他们不放心，便想要换一换这位 子上的人。Matison拿到资料之后，我们顺水推舟，创造了机会给他们牵线，再让他也‘逃’了出去。本来上次货物掉包的事情之后我们就可以收网。”  
“可是紧接着有了病毒的事，难道那也是计划之一？”Raoul冷笑了一下。  
“那是计划之外的，所以拖延了时间。”  
“但却让你们更加出师有名。”  
“也为你提供了难得的好标本。”Iason挑起眉毛，不紧不忙地接过Raoul的话。  
“怪不得30亿的货物不翼而飞了你还有心情参加行政署的酒会。好个一箭双雕。”Raoul的脸色并不好看。  
Iason只是露出一个让人琢磨不透的微笑。  
“说说看，这跟你那个宠物有什么关系。或者，我猜猜。”Raoul环抱起双臂，“Riki是被你藏在Aratia的，这你虽然没有明说，但你我都心照不宣。既然是藏起来的，自然害怕被人发现。你是在担心你不在的那几天出了什么纰漏，尤其你现在在怀疑被亲自派去西区的必要性。”  
Iason望着Raoul，不肯定也不否认。  
心机深沉，没有百分之百的把握，Iason不会多吐一个字。这些极端机密的事情，也只有在事后Iason才会告诉最为信任的Raoul，而且恐怕再不会向任何其他人提起，甚至连Katze也都还不知内由。虽然整个事件有些地方的确出乎意料，但总不至于到需要Iason出面处理的地步，尤其是在一切都收拾得差不多的阶段。Matison不久就会被送回Amoi，而YS-43那边为了给Amoi一个交代，由Jupiter暗中支持的一派已经蠢蠢欲动准备要大造声势将现任的执掌官取而代之。基本上一切都在掌握之中，Jupiter却突然派Iason亲往43，给出的理由是“督促”事件的进展。但是在Iason看来，这样反倒会显得有失稳妥。  
“你是Jupiter身边最近的人，他派你去自是有他的道理。”Raoul这么说着，漫不经心。  
Iason不以为然地露出一个冷笑，“冠冕堂皇的话还是免了吧。”  
Raoul意会地看着他，“虽说你离他最近，什么消息你应该最早知道，不过如果听到什么，我会及时联系你。”然后他又加了一句，“你真会为难人。”  
Iason自然明白Raoul的不情愿——只要是与他的那个宠物沾哪怕是丁点儿边的事，他都会抵触。  
Iason笑起来，走到Raoul近前，在他对面坐下，倾身向前，“明天的行星周年纪念晚宴，我特地叫人为你准备了整个星区最好的金诺琴酒。”

时钟显示的时间为下午六点十七分，Iason被一阵电话铃声惊扰，他放下手里的文件。  
“Katze……什么事？”  
“Riki不见了。”  
“什么？什么时候？”冬湖一样的声音瞬间惊起了波澜。  
“从午饭出去后就联系不上了。我已经搜索了整个城区，但都没有信号。要不要我调动人手？”  
“不需要你正面出动，”短暂的些微的失控已经被超强的意志力扼杀，“这是我的私事，明白么？”  
挂了电话，迅速打开手边屏幕上的追踪系统。  
输入宠物号，搜索。  
城区被逐一扫描。  
没有结果。  
重复一次，仍然一片空白。  
清晰地感到心脏在胸腔里一点点狂乱起来，血液一股一股地冲上头顶。以着Blondie非凡的冷漠和冷静，仍然难以压制内心喷薄而出的焦躁。  
难道说是到外面去了么？是的话，去了哪里？  
是逃走？还是被人绑架？如果是逃走，为什么选在这个时机？之前不是没有机会，而且这一切也没有任何征兆。如果是绑架，目的是什么？什么人做的？  
Iason坐在座位里十指交锁，眉头深深地拧在一起。他不能轻举妄动，他需要暂且按兵不动，毕竟只是失去联系几个小时而已，但是已经感到愈发浓烈的不祥预感。  
与其说发生了什么恐怖的事情，不如说预见了什么恐怖的事情。  
并非血肉横飞的恐怖，而是深入灵魂的恐怖。  
看不见，却可以感觉到。  
这样被惶惑的感觉反复侵扰着，Iason等到了深夜。期间所有打回住所的电话都没人应答，所有的呼叫都没有回应，所有的搜索都没有信号。  
不安像是夜露一般越来越沉重。  
直到第二天的傍晚，仍然没有消息。

宴会厅里盛大的周年庆祝晚宴准时开场，场面依旧奢华。  
众人入座时，坐在Iason对面的Raoul一直观察着对方超乎寻常的沉默。  
“Iason……”Raoul压低声音，叫着他的名字。  
被叫的人像是突然回神过来，举起酒杯，嘴角翘了一下算是有个表情。  
正餐之后的酒会时间，Raoul在会厅外面的喷泉边找到了Iason。  
“你浪费了至少三杯金诺琴。”  
“今晚的酒还满意么？”Iason开口，却心不在焉。  
“酒是好酒，只是饮者无心。事情不是都已经处理完了么，怎么反倒忧心忡忡起来？如果不想说就干了这杯，不要这个样子还说‘没什么’。”  
“不是没什么，而是还不知道是什么。”说完，Iason与Raoul碰杯，转身离去。

Iason脚步平缓地走近Jupiter的面前，躬身施礼，同时他在揣测着为什么这个时候会被他召唤。  
“您召见我有什么事？”  
“……”无机的声音传来，像是密电一样常人无法理解。  
Iason心头猛地一沉，Jupiter竟然在这时提起此事。  
“的确如此，宠物档案里的确还有他的记录。”  
“……”  
“但是游民并不在宠物管理条例规定的范围之内，他也并没有带来任何值得关注的扰乱和伤害。”Iason的口吻保持着恭敬，但眉头已经轻皱。  
“……”  
“连这样的小事都让您亲自过问，我深感惶恐。”Iason的声音轻微地僵硬起来。  
Jupiter周身的光芒变得刺眼。  
“……”  
“如果真是那样，我感到很遗憾。然而我同样深信荣耀与尊严来自于百分之百精准严谨的工作作风和成果。我的忠诚与Tanagura同在，不会为宠物这样的小事动摇。”Iason说完站了起来，转身走向了门口。  
这样不等Jupiter应允就擅自起身离去，是头一次。  
他不想多说，也不能再多说。他明显感到自己在努力压制自己的情绪，再这样下去他怕会力不从心。  
Jupiter在他身后再次变换了色彩和声音。他的身形绞出了怨怼的曲线。  
他不能容忍他的爱子用他亲手造出的完美身体背对他，他更不能容忍他的爱子成为玷污Iason Mink这个名号的罪人。  
如果必要，他会亲手毁了他，也不让肮脏的下贱的应该被诅咒的逆民后代染指他。  
“……”  
Iason的脚步停了下来。  
不许离开Tanagura半步么……？  
太阳穴的位置轻轻鼓动了一下，他没有回头，继续大步走出了房间。  
他想他已经犯了严重的错误，他昏了头，而且他明明看着自己昏了头却无力制止，他感到有一双大手正推着他，拉着他，拽得他踉踉跄跄。他努力保持着平衡，却忍不住向前扑倒。  
当Iason经过第二个不眠的彻夜之后，他明白自己已经乱了阵脚。他当然不至于在众人面前六神无主坐立不安，他仍旧处理他的公事会见他的政要，他冷漠的表情一成不变，他举手投足还是收放自如。在Tanagura的顶端，他仍旧扮演着完美的王者。  
但心里已经像无根的草，和着泥土滚作一团。  
对于Jupiter的忠诚，对于Tanagura的责任，天经地义。他并不打算背叛谁，放弃谁。对于Jupiter和Tanagura，他始终尽职，并且做得无懈可击。他坚信他只是在行使他私事范围之内的自由。从前他的宠物一个接一个，从无非难，而现在他生而为了效忠的却要他放开他发誓决不撒手的。  
为了捍卫Blondie的尊严……  
Iason不禁冷冷嘲笑起这样华丽的字眼。  
捍卫的是什么样的尊严，又是以什么为代价。  
就像他自己说的，忠诚与此城同在。  
包括对自己的忠诚。

第三天过去了，Katze已经搜遍了城中的每个角落，毫无音信。  
Iason办公室门口响起了Raoul的脚步声。Iason放下手中的电话。  
“遇到麻烦了么？”来人在他的办公桌边靠住。  
“没什么。”声音很轻，像是伴随着叹气呼出的空气声。  
“我看不是，你愁眉深锁的样子真是难得一见。”  
Iason没有回答，讪笑了一下。  
“我听说Jupiter召见你了。”  
另一个眉头皱得更紧了一些。  
“凭我和你是朋友，这个时候我得清楚地告诉你，要破坏规定也有默认的法则，试图挽回违愿之事来让自己站得住脚，只能招致排斥和不信任。”Raoul语重心长。  
“你是指在Aratia藏匿Riki的事么。”  
“辛迪加的首领如果不再具有超凡魅力就完蛋了。宠物，而且还是跟贫民窟的杂种闹丑闻之类的事，是下下选啊。”  
“他也这么说了，Iason Mink的名字，在哭泣。”  
沉默。  
“Iason，只有这点请不要忘记……给你洗脑这种工作，我实在不想去做。”  
蓝色的眼睛缓缓地阖起。  
“这种关键时刻，就不要再固执了。你也很清楚，他派你亲去西区，想必就是调虎离山。他调查Riki已经不是一天两天了，想要搬掉他也是决定了的事。你……总不会想成为第二个Dylan吧？”Raoul的语速渐渐急切起来。  
曾经Jupiter的掌上明珠，因为违逆他的意志而被洗脑，然后被送往外星永不重用。年幼的Iason曾经站在远远的地方看他们“押送”他离境。他半垂的头颅在风里不胜负荷，金发已经失去了色泽，破旗一般地晃荡着。  
十几岁的Iason望着他们，眼里既没有鄙夷也没有恐惧，他像是看着日升日落，潮涨潮退。一切自有规则。  
年少他的相信，他不会成为第二个任何人，他会是Tanagura永远的骄傲。  
……  
Iason没有再开口说话。Raoul猜不透在这样生死攸关的节骨眼上，对方怎么还能坐得住。更让人痛心疾首的是，Iason身上丝毫看不出任何示弱和屈服的迹象。但是他也并不显得鲁莽或者浮躁。他的心思像是沉入了海底，永不可知。

滴答，滴答……  
从哪个墙缝里传来滴水的声音，听得一清二楚，像是就滴在了自己的脑门上。  
光线发黄，照得周围脱落了墙皮的四壁上仿佛被涂抹上了千奇百怪的符号和图案。  
空气很污浊，几十年来好像从来没有流通过，充满渣滓，带着一股子酸臭味。  
“准备好了么？”扎着辫子的男人俯视平躺在他面前的人。  
“动手吧。”躺着的人表情凝滞，眼睛一动不动盯着天花板。  
Guy把目光移向Riki赤裸的下身。  
“别碰！”Riki突然攥住Guy的手腕，Guy惊讶地看着他。  
“……”Riki几乎是下意识地如此反应，他慢慢松开了手。  
他的脸慢慢仰起来，沉进了阴影里，再也没了动静。  
Guy的心里像是被成百上千只皮靴狠狠跺着，抽痛得手直抖。他的脑子里浮现出Riki愤怒的眼睛绝望的表情。他对他高叫那个人的毒已经渗进他的每一滴血里，而他没有资格破坏这一切。三年作宠物的重负超过任何人的想象，他摆脱不了，他逃脱不了。他要跟自己一刀两断。  
但最终他还是默许了，让他取下那罪恶的环。  
他还是想要自由，他的心被对自由的憧憬蛊惑了。  
他愿意为此付出最高的代价。  
而此时Riki却喝住了他接触他的手，他潜意识里已经排除了任何其他人触摸他的权利。甚至是Guy。  
Guy咬住牙根，这就是五年给Riki留下的烙印。  
在心底默念着刻骨仇恨的那个名字，刀锋切进了Riki的身体。  
泪水满溢，心如刀割。

Iason接到那个电话的时候，已经是Riki失踪三天后的事。  
“星期三下午三点钟，Dana Burn的入口处，有重要的东西要还给你。”  
电话那段很快传来了断线的声音。  
Jupiter有言在先，不允许Iason离开Tanagura。动用私车太过冒险，也不打算牵扯任何其他人。因此连Katze都没有告知，Iason选择了搭乘地下公共交通。  
走过无人的专用通道，离开Eos Tower，进入地下交通港，利索地上车。  
插入认证卡，输入目的地。车体悬浮起来，迅速提速，飞快地汇入了车道。  
一路上，隧道中的灯光连成了道道白线，从前方发散过来，在头顶上箭一样射向身后。  
车内人双手自然地搭在大腿上。他的尊严保持着固若金汤的外表。  
他想要的东西，不会让给别人的东西，他一早就知道。如果就此放任事态的发展才是对尊严的抹杀。这样斩钉截铁甚至违背Jupiter的行为不仅仅是为了拿回自己的东西，还几乎是带着对挑战者如此妄为的嘲笑和蔑视，去将他捏得粉碎。几天以来被深深遮掩起来的不安和焦虑此时已经转化成了一种近似兴奋的战栗，弥漫出仍在蛰伏的震怒的残酷气息。如何应付Jupiter，如何瞒天过海，这些早就想好，现在被抛在了脑后。此时此刻脑子里仅仅计算着可能出现的状况——并非盲目自大地草草行事，而是力求完美的一贯作风——即使是在对付这样不入流的对手时也一样。  
车仍在高速驶向未知的前方，Iason看着屏幕上的亮点一闪一闪越来越接近目的地。  
他在越来越接近Riki。

 

XX. FAREWELL （上）

 

Guy轻轻掀起Riki额前的头发，小心翼翼地吻了下去。  
他直起身，目光平静地看了他最后一眼——至少在他看来是最后一眼。转身拎起地上早就准备好的箱子，走出了门。  
几乎分不清是上午还是下午，太阳悬在天上的某个位置，发着并不刺眼的光，在旁边的天空上，挂着淡淡的双月的轮廓。这样的景象在Guy看来有些诡异。  
Guy用力迈着大步，好让自己的心绪不要飘离太远。他不想在这个时候再回忆起那些，他不想在这个时候还让Riki的脸在脑子里心里不停闪现。  
如果可以，他早就想把一切都忘记，希望自己哪天突然从机车上被狠狠地甩出去，撞坏了脑壳，醒来谁都不认识，谁都不记得，或者根本不要醒来。  
没用的，都是痴心妄想。他自己知道。  
在Guardian的年少生活好像还是昨天的事，时光用着修长强健的双腿一眨眼就跳着栽进残酷的时代。  
Guy不确定现在的自己是否还能清晰地记起幼年时候Riki的样子，即使记得，他也怀疑那是不是真的。也许那只是自己的幻想，为了逃避现实而出现的幻想。但是他后来总是否定了自己，他对自己说那样的Riki是真实存在过的。他站在他们前面，迎着太阳迎着风。他们在风里闻到他身上散发出的自信机敏桀骜不逊的味道就像着迷了一样跟随着他，无论去到哪里，做些什么。他是Bison的领袖，不仅仅因为他带给他们出路，更因为他带给他们希望。他总是站在更高的地方，他年轻的目光总是眺向远方，他的脸上永远有着一种对什么东西的向往，从不满足。  
这样的记忆无法被阻止地从各个角落涌现，在Riki失踪的三年里，它们成了支撑Guy的信念。他相信这样的Riki总有一天会回来，用他自身来展现给这些从小生在长在贫民窟的绝望的小子们一个方向，一丝曙光。但是现在，这样的记忆却比刀子更锋利。Guy在刀刃的光影里看见比他们任何一个都更加伤痕累累的Riki。  
有人夺走了他黑发上耀眼的光环，有人逼他戴上了锒铛的镣铐，有人像对待宠物一样从头到脚地羞辱了他。  
（“只要环在身上，就必须和他做……Iason的毒已经渗透进身体的每一滴血，想摆脱也摆脱不了！”  
他深深埋着头，手指插在头发里，指节都绷成了白色。声音颤抖着，像是有人正掐住他的喉咙使劲摇晃着他。  
Guy震惊地看着他。不是因为那具赤裸在他面前的身体，不是因为那副扭曲痛苦的表情，而是因为他看到Riki像是个精神病人一样自语着，完全沉在内心的惊涛骇浪中无法逃生。  
他仿佛不是在对Guy说话，他是在说服自己，他在强迫自己说着那些言语，让Guy听见，让自己听见，让Guy相信，让自己相信。  
面对那样的Riki，一瞬间Guy动摇起来，他不确定自己所做的是不是愚蠢之极。他并非怀疑他是否应该对抗Iason，也并非怀疑他是否能够对抗Iason。他怀疑的是——难道他的做法会给Riki带来更大的伤害？  
“没错！我做的都是我想做的！同样的话别再让我重复了！”  
不会的！他恨他的束缚！他渴望自由！  
他只是口是心非！不是我自以为是！）  
Riki曾是他掰不碎扯不开的伙伴，他曾是为他出生入死的兄弟，他曾是他心甘情愿追随的理想……但是这些都比不上另一个原因——他还爱他。就算他对他说了残忍的话，揭露了残忍的事实，他也还是爱着他。  
为了这个，他愿意以他力所能及的任何方式去拯救他。别人怎么说，对手是谁，都去见鬼吧！  
这样想着，Guy的心底其实还有一个连他自己都不愿正视的原因——嫉妒。因为仍旧爱着Riki而产生的对Iason的疯狂的嫉妒。单纯的独占欲的嫉妒，和一个杂种对于贵族的嫉妒，双重的妒火灼烤得他浑身都疼痛起来。他觉得自己的尊严在千里之外就被人随意剥得一干二净。  
他比我更好么？绝对不承认！  
最让Guy不能接受的不是Riki的痛苦，而是Riki面对抉择的迷茫。在Guy眼中，脱离那个冷血的魔鬼是不用思考的事，是求之不得的事，但是他却在Riki的眼里，语气里，身体里看见一种彻头彻尾的茫然。  
有什么好犹豫的？有什么好挣扎的？难道那个人充满侮辱的爱欲就那么让人无法自拔甚至连基本的是非判断都丧失了？  
（“我是Iason的宠物这已经是事实了……破坏这一切的权利，你没有！”）  
为什么？难道自己还不如那个没有人性的机械人么？决不承认！他只是在玩弄他，把他抽打得鲜血淋漓却可以满足地笑起来！  
不能改变了么？没有权利改变么？在说什么鬼话！难道跪在地上俯下身去的生活是自愿的？难道这样无耻的羞辱可以上瘾？难道连为你着想的权利都没有了吗？狗屁道理！  
我却偏不信！宠物的事实由我来改变。Iason Mink，我要你见识见识贫民窟里瘟疫蔓延一般不可阻挡的决心。被逼到阴沟的尽头，已经没有什么怕失去的了。  
被你夺去的，我要还给他，就算赔上自己的性命。  
一个垃圾对一个金发贵族，值了！  
Guy看看手表，一切都准备妥当。他慢慢地向约定的地点走去。他突然觉得心平气和起来，勇敢起来。他在光线昏暗的通道里走向Dana Burn的入口处，他知道他在那里会遇见与他相隔几个世界的人。但他已经有足够的理由与他面对面站立，甚至面对面倒下。

起风了，Guy从阴暗的屋檐下出现的时候，Iason正背对着他。  
听见脚步声，他转过身来——无论何时，永远让人讶异的俊美与威严。  
两个人相隔数米对望着，像是豺与狮子的对峙。  
“没想到你果真会一个人来啊，这就是所谓的金发贵族的自尊么？”Guy先开了口。  
“原来是你……叫Guy吧，pairing partner的男人……现在跳出来摆骑士风范了么。”几乎冷笑出来，Iason的口吻里满是残酷的嘲讽。  
“这边，我们该做个了结了。”Guy很谨慎，他不打算草率行事。观察了一下四周，他转身带路。  
Guy与Iason两个人，一前一后，走进了Dana Burn的入口。

Riki从昏沉中苏醒过来是Guy走后不久的事。他强撑着坐起来，脑袋里一阵一阵地眩晕，视线也仍旧模糊，稍微一动，胃里就有酸水往嘴里涌。  
他的大脑里几乎是一片空白，而这种空白本来可以再延续一段时间，但是股间的一阵锥心的疼痛让他一下子想起了发生的事。接下来的几秒里，疼痛越来越剧烈，而他的脑子却也越来越清醒起来。然后他开始感到一种恐惧和不知所措。他告诉自己要镇静，要思考。这几天里的事情在他眼前过电影一样飞快地闪过。以着惊人的克制力，Riki从乱麻堆一样的记忆里拼了命站了起来。  
他抄起了床头的手表。  
踌躇了一秒，按下了上面的联络器。  
仅仅是十几分钟以后，Katze便出现在他的面前。  
“果然是这么回事……真是无可救药的呆子啊你！”Katze第一句话劈头就责骂起来，“主谋是谁？Guy？”  
Katze的心中早有盘算。以他所了解的，这个时机和这个手段，都不像Riki自己的出逃，而Riki通过手表上的联络器呼叫他就更证明了他的想法。  
“Iason……要怎么做……？”Riki独自做在凳子上，背对着窗户，始终没有抬起头。  
在这种时刻，第一个想到的还是那个人么……  
“这种事，不如你自己去他那里确认。”Katze冷淡地回应。  
“已经……没有脸去见他了。”声音有气无力，像是虚脱了一样。  
Katze拿起一旁的外衣，语气严厉，“我没时间跟你说这些无聊的话，赶快收拾。”说着把外套扔给了Riki。  
对方却完全没有动静，从Katze站着的角度可以清晰地看见Riki的锁骨因为双臂撑在腿上而明显地突起，后颈上的骨节也一样高高地显露着，他像是几天之间消瘦了许多。  
“回不去了，Katze……”慢慢地生硬地抬起头，脸上带着怆然的笑，“我已经不是男人了。”  
Katze一时不懂他的意思。  
“和你一样了……为了拿掉宠物环，也没有其他办法了吧，结果就是立刻受到了惨痛的报应。”  
狭长冷酷的眼中一下子点燃愤怒的火焰。“那个混蛋，竟然让他抢了先！”一向克制冷静的Katze一脚踢翻了桌子，空荡荡的房间里立刻响起巨大的声音，“那个笨蛋，现在人在哪儿？！”  
“也许在Dana Burn。宠物环的追踪器也不管用了吧，就是因为一直都藏身在那里的缘故。好像说过要回去取回放在那里的行李。”  
“现在赶快把他捉回来以免他再做出什么蠢事来。你找我来也是因为需要帮助吧。”Katze敦促起来。  
“Katze……”Riki叫住他，摇摇晃晃从椅子上站起来，不小心蹭翻了一旁的止痛药盒。他欲言又止，“让我去跟他说吧。”

Eos Tower 32层会议室里，大部分的与会者并没有觉出太大的异样，这样周期性的例行会议如果有人缺席也不是稀奇的事，更何况缺席的人是Iason Mink。  
主会人按时开始了会议，只有Raoul做在座位上用眼睛瞟了瞟他斜对面无人的位子，心生疑云。  
会议开始了十几分钟，有侍者悄悄滑进门，附在Raoul耳边低语几句。  
Jupiter的紧急召见？  
Raoul镇静地撤身出了会议厅，直奔了Jupiter的召见室。  
刚刚踏进屋子，已经感觉到了压抑的气氛。他面前的Jupiter通身亮着荧荧的莫测的光，让他机械的身躯看上去寒气逼人。  
“……”不等Raoul开口，他已经发了话。  
“Iason？我从下午就没有见过他，因此不清楚他去了哪里。但如果没有记错，他应该会出席晚上在Parthea的仪式。”Raoul保持着适中而尊敬的音量和语气。  
“……”  
“您是说他目前不被允许离开Tanagura？为什么？”其实如此问着的Raoul已经猜到了原因。  
“……”Jupiter发出冷冷的声音。  
“在过去至少两年的时间里，我并没有亲眼见过那个宠物。我只是最近才间接听说您召见了他，而他并没有对您的指示表示反对。”Raoul让自己的措辞听上去尽可能地保持模糊和中立，这个时候他不能说错话，否则最坏的情况下，祸从口出，可能会葬送掉他和Iason两个人的命运。同时他也意识到，跟询问Iason目前的所在相比，Jupiter其实更想知道他和那个宠物之间的事情。  
就算Raoul从心里有一万条应该除去Riki的理由，在这种时刻，他却选择了惜字如金。  
很快，他从Jupiter的房间里退了出来。从开会时就隐隐感到的不祥之兆又在心里绞腾了起来。  
但是他怎么也没有想到此时的Iason正在整个Amoi统治层最不愿提起的地方，面对整个Amoi贵族最不齿面对的游民。

“开场白到此结束就可以了，”典型的惯于控制一切局面的口吻，“现在可以把Riki还给我了。”突然压低声音像是怕忍耐不住的愤怒走了火，“把他藏在哪儿了？”  
“这么确定？”  
Iason不屑开口，只是捋起腕上的袖口，露出闪烁的追踪器。  
“原来如此，难怪Riki会吓得不得了呢……”Guy冷笑着，牙根却已经咬在了一起。  
“还给我，他是我的宠物。”眼睛微微眯了起来，连一向自傲的Blondie的自制力也仿佛被压抑到了尽头。  
然而另一方却先爆发了，两人之间的桌子被猛地一登，朝着Iason冲了过去。  
Iason却只消一只手就截下了它，沉重的金属桌在地上滑蹭的声音戛然而止，另外一个声音却在延续。  
一只不到手掌大小的盒子终于在桌子的边缘前停了下来。  
“拿着吧！”  
将盒子从桌面上拿起，移近面前。  
另一只手按住盒盖，打开。  
整个盒子连同里面的东西，在Guy充满复仇快感的目光里一起掉落地上，发出沉闷的声响。  
“还给你了。这下束缚住Riki的东西没有了，你就一个人留着它吧！”Guy低吼了出来。  
从惊愕到雷霆般的盛怒，之间的转换，只用了一个眨眼的时间。原本天神一样美好的脸孔此时已经扭曲成了恶魔一样的面颜。  
“混帐……杀了你！”平生第一次咆哮着，一脚踏碎了地上的铁盒。  
“只有你，死我也不会把Riki交给你！”使出全身的力气和胆量，向着最不可被挑衅的人挑衅，向着最不可能被战胜的人举剑。  
本来蚁蝼一样的抛开了凡人的恐惧，本来龙麟一样的拾起了凡人的愤怒。两个人不是同样强大却是同样脆弱的尊严都被野蛮地豁满了口子，涂抹得一地猩红。

Katze的车像是离弦的箭一样射向Dana Burn。车内狭小的空间里两人都觉得窒息。  
“找到他你打算怎么办？”Katze问。  
“事到如今只能想办法让他逃走，越远越好。”  
“你自己呢？”  
“我？……”Riki却沉默了。  
捱过了几分钟，Katze的目光仍旧笔直地望着前方，声音却低了几度，像是十分不确定却又是经过了长久的时间之后不得不问出口一样，“你……爱他么？”  
这个问题看似十分突兀，Riki却并没有摆出一副震惊的样子。相反，他很平静，像是早就知道有一天有人会这样问他一样。  
深深吸了一口气。“爱他么……到底是爱他还是恨他，老实说连我自己也不知道……你一定觉得再也找不到像我这样的笨蛋了吧，连这个都不知道。如果你问我想不想获得自由，毫不犹豫地告诉你，‘想’。如果你问我以什么代价，‘以我能付出的全部代价’。我曾经拼了一条狗命想逃开他，想杀了他，可是有几次，我发现那种知道没有他的感觉就像有无数条虫子钻进身体里，把心肝肠肺通通掏了个干净似的。好像如果有一天他这个人突然消失了，可以不恨他了，自己就不知道还要怎么活下去。我搞不明白这是为什么。我觉得自己是不正常了。再怎么笑自己懦弱没用，甚至不知羞耻，也没法改变这种状态——不是说改变他，我是说改变我自己。已经不是一天两天的事了，其实早就知道这不是当初单纯的恨他，却越想越不知道自己到底想怎样……只能强撑着，我很清楚Iason是不容别人拖他后腿的，为了这个我就只能强撑下去。可是我明明希望被扔掉才对，但又就是不能眼睁睁地看着自己彻底地沦落下去。宠物也好，黑市也好，不管怎么被他狠狠踩倒在地，我还是想要爬起来跟上他，哪怕只是毫无用处地朝他龇牙挥拳。到最后，我已经分不清到底是我不能放弃反抗他还是仅仅害怕被丢掉……”说着说着，他突然停了一下，像是很艰难的样子，“对Guy，我想让他彻底打消不切实际的念头，就对他说了狠话……结果却把他逼进了死胡同。默认他做出现在这些事的也是我……归根结底一直是我害的他，世界上怎么会有我这么自私的混蛋……”  
窗外的风大了起来，一阵一阵地撞在车身上，发出嗖嗖的响声。  
“Katze，我想拜托你，虽然我知道这可能太勉强，但是拜托你，不管用什么办法，把Guy送走。Iason追查起来，不会放过他。把他手脚绑起来塞进货舱送到外星也比落在Iason的手里好。我恐怕……只能拜托你了！”Riki的双拳攥得死死地，一个劲儿地压在大腿上，低着头，像是谢罪一样的姿势。  
Katze轻声道：“还是先担心你自己吧。”

车子在Dana Burn的入口处停了下来。  
“我自己去。”Riki说着已经关了车门。  
Katze也下了车，站在原地看着Riki一瘸一拐地朝着入口走过去，几乎走不成一条直线。在他的背后，Katze终于没有保留地皱起眉来。他知道那是什么滋味。而现在Riki的境况无疑比他那时更差。  
他看着他走得步履维艰。他身材不高，双肩也算不上强壮。他却形影相吊地独自撑着一步一步迈向一场狂风暴雨的中心。  
这样的生活从他出生到现在，有多少年了，还要继续走多久？  
Katze曾经认为Riki错了，他从开始就应懂得识时务者为俊杰的道理，聪明一点懂得尊重规则的重要。然而这么久以来，Katze在Riki那里和在Iason那里看到的，让他渐渐明白，有些事，有些人，都是所谓的命运的一角。  
没人能改变他们，除了他们自己。然而他们之所以是他们，正是因为他们各自的坚持。  
这就是命运系下的残酷的死结。

 

 

XX. FAREWELL （下）

 

Riki眼前渐渐暗了下来，脚底下也似乎没了准儿。他扶着墙壁向前摸索着，忍着剧痛，丝毫不敢懈怠。  
Guy，Guy……  
突然从前面的什么地方传来一道白光，然后是一声巨响，震耳欲聋。整个通道都震颤起来，Riki一下子跌倒在地。  
他出了一身冷汗，因为伤口，也因为他不知道发生了什么。  
刚刚那是爆炸声？  
Guy，你在哪儿？！  
Riki发着狠从地上爬起来，汗水已经浸湿了他的里衫。他继续向前趟去。不知道走了多远，在右手边的地方隐约亮了起来，他看清了那是道门。他于是没命地砸起门来，扯着嗓子拼命喊着Guy的名字。  
一开始没有回应，他只能听见自己的声音在通道里回响。突然里面似乎有了动静，然后在Riki的面前出现了一条门缝。那条门缝伴随着咔嚓咔嚓的声音越来越宽，Riki的心狂跳起来，他迫不及待地想要在门的后面看见Guy的出现。  
然而出现的是Iason。  
“Iason……”  
心脏一下子凝固了，他怎么也没想过会在这里遇见他。  
还没来得及看清楚对方的脸，Riki只感到有一股巨大的力量将他一把拉上前去，像是黑洞一样把他不容反抗地吸了进去。  
他被严严实实地裹进了对方的怀里。  
爆炸后的余声收尽，此刻周围安静得吓人。  
Riki第一次在Iason的怀抱里感到对方的颤抖。那种颤抖经过自己的身体为媒介，被放大了十倍百倍。他困惑起来，他不懂是什么能使Iason如此颤抖。他仿佛一架巨大的机器，每个零件都出了问题，好像就要散架了一样，正处在崩溃的边缘。  
当颤抖渐渐平息，Riki觉得有什么东西在一下一下地捶着他的胸——那是Iason的心跳。像是被那心跳带动了一样，Riki慢慢恢复了呼吸。  
心里也像是有什么被撞醒了，苏醒了。  
两个人站在黑暗的通道里，因为身躯太过紧贴，所以错过了彼此脸上的表情。  
如果那静谧的相拥时刻可以再多一秒，让那拥抱再长一秒……  
第二声爆炸来得震天动地，感觉就像在两人的身侧。  
通道的四壁都摇晃起来，两个人就这样被扯开了距离。  
回过神来的Riki一眼看见了屋里瘫倒在地的Guy。他面如死灰，身体扭成了一个可怕的姿势，血迹在昏暗的光线里也依旧乍目。  
“Guy！！”Riki一把扯住Iason的胳膊，“不是说过不对他下手么？！”  
对方的脸上瞬间泛起残忍的杀气，一只金属环被夹在两指中间，“这是他罪有应得吧。”  
当场倒吸了一口冷气，Riki觉得眼前黑了一下，扯着Iason手臂的手也松动了。但是紧接着他清醒过来，用了更大的力气，或者说他所有的力气握住Iason的双臂，仰起头，哀求着，“救救他，Iason……我求你……”  
“你就那么……喜欢他么……”用着出奇平静的声音遮掩着撕心裂肺的痛楚。  
Riki猛抬起头，“不是的！”当他望见Iason的双眼时心被狠狠地揪了一下，“把他逼到今天这步的是我和你啊。求求你，不能撇下他。你也许无所谓，但是我，如果就这么扔下他，就真的连垃圾都不如了……”把肺里的空气都挤净了，哽咽得再也无法说出半个字来。  
Riki那时是彻底绝望的，他不能相信Iason会走回去抗起失去意识的Guy。  
他踉跄地跟着他，他心里明白对方每迈三两步就侧头等等他。但他要自己走出去，他觉得没有脸让他也扛着自己这副已经残缺了的身体。他的视线已经又模糊起来，各种感官机能似乎开始减退。剧痛和浑浊的空气让他呼吸困难……  
所以，当震耳欲聋的爆炸声再次响起，Riki像个木偶人一样反应迟钝。然后，他抬头猛然看见头顶的金属门正崩裂开来，炸出了金色的四溅的钢花，而下半截门体像座倾倒的山一样正压面而来。  
黑色的瞳仁里映出了死亡的白光。  
“Riki！！”  
身体在一霎那里仿佛被扯得四分五裂，意识短了路。Riki紧闭起眼睛，腾空起来，他以为自己将会就此落入地狱。  
当他再次慢慢睁开双眼，不能确定自己身在何方，但他知道刚刚有人把他从死神手里抢了回来。  
“还好吧？可以继续走吧……？”  
是他的声音！Riki扭头循声去找。  
“当然！爬也得爬出去！”他使劲眯缝起眼睛想要看清对方，“还在磨蹭什么，再不走就……”  
Iason静静坐在不远处，背靠着墙，望着他。  
焦急的声音像被世间最锋利的刀刃生生斩断。Riki感觉自己仿佛被人在脑后狠敲了一棒似的，一下子怔在那里，脑壳里只有一阵嗡嗡作响，好像有颗炸弹在脑子里被引爆了。  
Iason微微喘着，下身空荡荡的。两条腿已经没有了。  
殷红的血一股一股从被撕碎的皮肉里冒出来，白色的骨头碴狰狞着刺出来，清晰可见。  
并非没有见过血肉模糊，流血死人。  
但是此时，Riki知道，上帝将手伸入了他的灵魂然后当着他的面把它一片一片扯烂了。  
他想就算是目睹自己的死亡也不会更让他感到惊悚和恐惧了。  
“带Guy走吧，没有时间了。”残破的Iason只是如此简单说着。  
他蓝色的眼睛毫无保留地望着他，垂下的散发扫过被蹭焦的肩头，苍白的嘴唇紧闭着决不肯再多说一个字。  
大滴大滴的泪水从Riki的眼眶里涌出，怎么忍也忍不住。  
但是他清楚地知道，此时此刻，他已经没有选择。  
毅然甩头，拖起地上不省人事的Guy，榨干每个细胞里的残余能量，一步一声低吼地向外挪去。  
不能懦弱，不能退却，不能放弃，不能倒下！  
坚持，坚持，再有一步，再有一步！  
伤口已经没有了知觉，疲惫得不知道该怎么呼吸。  
只有胸口在抽紧。心脏，疼得他几乎发疯。  
当他被浓烟熏黑了的视线里出现外面夕阳的血色光芒时，Riki终于无法再迈出半步，他扑通一声一头栽倒在地。

忽远忽近的爆炸声绵延不断，近在咫尺的墙壁和金属结构松动起来，坠下致命的利器。火光像是一面狂风中的旗，歇斯底里地被扯开紧接着又被揉紧。热浪如野兽一样吐出猩红的舌头，呼号着舔噬尽一切有形的事物。  
但那并不包括Iason一直延伸到Riki消失的出口的目光。  
Iason独自坐在自己的血泊里，那一刻，他的脑子里几乎什么都没有想。  
Riki的身影不见了之后，他并不自知他的眼神始终望着那个方向望了很久。  
然后他缓慢地闭上了眼。  
这一天终于到来。  
他为了那个人扭曲的每一天，为了那个人偏执的每一天，为了那个人疯狂的每一天，总算有了终结。  
为王者的荣耀，Tanagura的繁华，Jupiter的意志，竟然在那短短的半秒里变得那么不堪一击。又或者，是什么东西太宝贵，不能失去，不能撒手，所以才可以抛弃所拥有的世人所艳羡渴求的一切去保护。  
事到如今，已经不想再去明辨再去计较了。没有必要嘲笑或者咒骂自己，怜悯和懊悔都显得太廉价且出奇地矫情。  
（“……还真是好奇呢，这世上有什么能抵上Iason大人的性命。”  
“带Guy走吧，没有时间了。”）  
闭着眼睛，嘴角轻轻挑起苦涩的微笑。  
没有想过两个人的关系会以这样的结果结束。连最后一句话都仅仅是那样而已。几年的时间里不是没有想过不是没有机会哪怕只向他揭露自己内心的一个边缘，只是都错过了，没人能说清楚为什么。那么多的错过、误解和伤害，甚至在此刻之前都不知道是错过、误解和伤害。如果再有一次机会呢？  
关于尊严与骄傲，占有与强制，不屈与反抗，往往只有实践者独独毫未察觉其中的前因后果。  
只是想要把对方牢牢握在掌心，越怕失去攥得越紧，像是被刀深深切割的伤口，等到感觉到痛楚，张开手掌，彼此都皮开肉绽了。  
慢慢抬起右手，摊开来，白色的手套已经被血浸成了深红色。手臂已经感到沉重，开始微微发抖。  
合起手心，有些僵硬，除了渐渐变冷的血，已经什么都没有了。  
（“只给你一年的时间……我会等着，等着你完全属于我的……那个瞬间。”）  
当年他在风里看着他奔回Ceres的怀抱时，并没有想过，那个瞬间，也许永远不会来临了。

“Riki！Riki！醒醒！振作！”  
Riki被从一团混沌中强行拉回来，睁开眼，有一两秒他根本不知道面前的是谁在拼命呼喊他的名字。  
“Riki！看着我！你还好吧？！”Katze的脸渐渐清晰。  
“Katze……”Riki慢慢清醒过来，声音沙哑。他突然像条垂死的鱼一样扑棱起来，一把揪住Katze的衣袖，“来不及了……还……在里面！”  
“什么来不及了？振作点儿！”  
“Iason……Iason还在里面！”  
“你说什么？Iason？！”Katze不顾对方的伤口，扯着Riki的脖领子竭声质问。  
“Guy打算和他同归于尽……结果为了救我……腿已经折了。”词句凌乱。  
“你就把他一个人留在里面了？！”Katze忍不住朝他吼了出来，说着就要起身往里面赶。  
“Katze！”为了拽住他，Riki整个人扑倒在地，他从泥土里仰起脸，一字一顿，“让我回去。”  
Katze怔住了，盯着他的一双漆黑的眼睛。  
“你还清醒么？”  
“我明知Guy会拖后腿还要带上他，结果他不仅救了要杀死他的Guy，还保护了我。本来他一个人的话会安然无恙，现在却……”  
Katze转过身背对着Riki，双拳攥到没有了血色。  
“所以我要回去。”Riki说着从地上挣扎着爬起来，“我……不能让他一个人死。”

“一个人很闷吧？”Riki这么轻松地说着，一边在Iason身边坐了下来。他几乎轻笑起来，他想起刚刚Iason惊见他回转时的目光——那种从来不曾在那 个Blondie脸上出现过的错愕和不可置信的表情。接下来，他却无法再与他保持对望。他低下头走近他。因为他的心已经不能承受对方目光中那种深邃的颜色，他觉得那种颜色会让他从开始到现在一直强撑的坚强功亏一篑，他的心中已经无法自已地涌起了一种足以占据他每寸肌体的汹涌的情感，他不知道那是什么，他仍旧无法给它一个名字。但是他知足了，他在此刻真实地感受到了那种情感，如此浓厚如此深沉，他彻底地承认它的存在，接受它的存在，由来已久。是恨或者是爱，已经，没有必要去计较了。现在他只想回到他的身边。他感到很踏实。  
Riki坐下去的时候伤口还在疼，但那伤口让他变得像个初生的婴儿一样干净自由。因为那伤口，在那个人身旁，他不再感到羞耻，不再感到愤恨。  
他将这具干净自由了的身体静静靠住了Iason。  
“如果嫌我吵就告诉我，我会马上闭嘴。虽然被压断腿我不感兴趣，但是就这么安静坐着我还是可以的。”  
说着Riki小心翼翼地靠了过去。他感觉Iason紧绷的身体慢慢放松了下来。  
“要么？”将Katze给的两根烟递上去。  
抽了会让人轻松起来的Black Moon。  
“你我之间的最后一支烟也不错。”从刚刚一直没有说过话的Iason抽出一支，保持着他无人能及的优雅，将烟在Riki的打火机上点燃。  
用着一种令人叹息的默契，Riki微微仰起头，让含在嘴里的烟靠近。  
两只细细的烟接触了，明亮起来，将始终绝然孤立的两个人连接起来。  
漫天烟火里，那星光一样燃烧的烟头，微小，孱弱，却像曾经沧海一样顽强地燃烧着。  
有过的激情都将成为秘密，互相的伤害都将变作化石。  
站在一切的尽头，他们两个人，仅仅需要一个点到为止的last deep kiss。  
那时，距死神只有一厘米，离毁灭还剩半秒钟。

当太阳就要抽走最后一缕光线时，远到第八区Sasan的居民都听到了天边的连声闷响。贫民窟里的人们像是老鼠一样把头从建筑物的阴影里伸出来，麻木地向着西方张望去。他们的眼里有着多少年不变的陈垢，但远处地平线上蹿向天空的火光却让他们的角膜上闪起了些许的亮光。年迈的人用手捂住了胸口不住地摇头，他们说那巨响好像很多年没有出现过的暴雷一样让他们的心肝都颤了起来。年轻人则让正吞向肚里的劣质酒水卡了一下，他们高声叫骂着，拎起酒瓶又猛灌了一大口。  
——真他妈没用！  
——有本事早就去给Blondie大人当pet啦！  
梦想仍旧低廉得令人作呕，但每个人都一样，在“梦想”不再是“梦想”之前，谁都无权臭骂谁的无知，谁都还未曾领教“梦想”的骇人代价。

很多天之后的午夜，Katze从梦中惊醒。  
他坐在床边，没完没了地抽起烟来。  
他回忆起Riki走回去的时候，忽然停了下来，回过头来远远地望向他。Katze仿佛看到他的眼中噙满泪水，但他很快又否定了那想法。  
他知道Riki不会掉泪。  
然后Riki扭回头，迈开腿，蹒跚却再也没有彷徨地走了起来。他的身形轮廓逐渐模糊起来，就像在风中出现又即将消失的海市蜃楼，又像是一只挣脱了长久束缚的黑鸟正冲入残阳，终于渐渐隐去了最后的影像。  
Katze记得后来自己好像是哭了。用力捂住口鼻却还是忍不住呜咽，眼泪像沉重的石粒，落在地板上发出沉闷的声响。他没想到会这样失控，一个劲儿觉得胸部痛得厉害，好像是压抑了太久终于无法再忍。他只是不停地流泪，难受得竟然一时都想不起Iason和Riki的脸来。  
Katze还记得Raoul Am冲进来时的杀气腾腾，还有他蓝绿色眼睛里骤然缩紧的瞳孔。Katze懒得去猜测Eos Tower里还有谁谁的癫狂。  
他还能想起自己去看过那个男人，Guy。他孤零零地坐在床上，左边的袖管空空荡荡，无力地垂着。Katze记得自己没有责难任何人的心情。  
——人总要在某个地方有所支撑才能活下去……也许你无法理解和接受，但有些爱情只能通过那样的方式来成就。  
Katze看着Guy缓缓地合上双眼，皱起眉头，把脸沉埋了下去。  
他仿佛是在不停地颤抖着，又仿佛是在深深地点头。

 

End  
写于2006-1-17


End file.
